


Az oázis titka

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot Twist
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio





	Az oázis titka

Szeles volt az idő, az éjszaka egyenesen fagyos.

Hinata elbűvölve figyelte az ablakából, ahogy az ég lágy nappali kékeslilája szép lassan árnyalatot váltott, először csak kissé világosabbat, narancssárgát, majd mélyvöröset, és most pedig az égbolt leginkább a vérbe mártott orgonák színét idézte.

Bár, maga az ég felhős volt, látszott, hogy az égiháború bármelyik pillanatban kitörhet, ő csupán csodálattal figyelte, jobb dolga nem lévén.

Várjunk csak, ez így, ebben a formában nem igaz. Volt dolga, a probléma annyi volt, hogy nem jobb ennél.

Shoyo végül is beletörődve sanyarú sorsába elfojtott sóhajjal fordult vissza a szobája felé. Körülpásztázott, mintha egy lehetséges kiutat keresne, ami természetesen nem volt, míg végül tekintete megállapodott a tükrön.

Elé állva ismét végigmérte magát.

Karcsú, alacsony alakját egy selyem ruha emelte ki, arca alsó része előtt egy kendő volt, ezzel rejtélyesebb aurát kölcsönözve neki, hajában mindenféle díszek sorakoztak, míg lábán nem volt semmi, még a késői időpont fagyosságának ellenére.

Tudta, hogy remekül fest, de mégis legszívesebben leszaggatta volna magáról az összes csecsebecsét és göncöt, mert mégis csak egy fiú volt, és nem lány...

De sajnos nem volt mit tenni, a kötelessége, vagyis inkább családja ezt követelte meg tőle. Meg kell mentenie az alattvalóit. Itt a sivatag közepén, ugyanis roppant módon korlátozottak voltak az energiaforrások és egyéb ellátmányok, és mivel ők kifogytak ezekből, így az egyetlen lehetőségük az érdekházasság maradt.

Kopogtattak lakosztálya ajtaján, majd egy szolga tűnt fel mellette.

– Felség, már várják Önt.

Egy intéssel elbocsátotta, majd lelkét megacélozva indult a kijelölt terem felé.

Ott a leendőbeli férje várta, akit más körülmények között fessnek titulált volna, ahogy a puha posztóanyag körülölelte testét, és haja oly fejedelmien volt fésülve, de ebben a helyzetben határozottan csak a hibáit látta, mint például, hogy arca olyan komor, mint a kútfúróknak, kik már harmadjára is hiába ástak olyan mélyre, mert nem találtak vizet, vagy éppen, hogy olyan ellenségesen méregette, hogyha tőle függött volna, már rég halott lenne.

Remegő léptekkel ment közelebb, majd amikor a szertartás megkezdődött, az egyetlen amit hallott, az a jövendőbelije hangja volt, amint azt suttogta neki, hogy:

– Te leszel az én Királynőm.

Hinata szeme félelemmel telve kerekedett el.  
  


– És ennyi! – Ordította a rendező, Ennoshita. – Szép munka volt mindenkitől.


End file.
